Bad Boy Status
by krystal21107
Summary: Blaine trys to convince the Warblers and himself that he can be a bad boy.  Rated T just because of a couple words, just being safe. Please R&R


"Blaine seriously you've got just as much bad boy status as a newborn baby".

"Whatever Jeff, I could be bad". Blaine said while he and a group of Warblers were walking to rehearsa

l"Ok, tell me one thing you've done this week that you think was considered bad". Thad asked

"Well...oh, I got something! Yesterday in Chemistry, I didn't put my pencil down when time was called on the test and I answered two more questions."

"Blaine, I saw that and when everyone left you told the teacher what you did and erased them". Trent said slapping Blaine on the shoulder

"Wow Blaine...I take that back... I think a newborn is... more badass than you" Jeff said in between laughs

"Uhhh fine! But, I'll prove you all wrong!" Blaine shouted

"What will you be proving Warbler Blaine?". Wes asked

"They all think I cant be a bad boy"

"Junior Warbler ever since I've known you I've never seen you do anything that would be considered "bad" you've never even got a demerit or have been yelled at in class. You're a star pupil who never turns in work late, actually you normally turn in work early"

"Ok so do all the Warblers think I'm, as Jeff liked to put it, as bad as a newborn baby?"No one looked Blaine in the eye they all tried to appear to be busy."Fine, can we please get rehearsal started?". Blaine asked politely

"I believe that is a a great idea Warbler Blaine". Wes said hitting his gavel against the of a sudden Blaine had a great...bad boy idea. He looked around to make sure no one saw the abrupt smile appear on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "I will prove you wrong". He thought

The next day walking into Warbler rehearsal was like walking into a war zone.

"Who did it! Who stole my gavel! You all know that no one besides me touches it". Wes yelled

" I bet it was Jeff, he always looks like he's up to something!" Trent said pointing to the floppy blonde haired boy

"I did not! I bet it was David or Thad I know for a fact they hate hearing that thing!" he said flipping his bangs back

Blaine sat in the back and didn't say anything. All he could think about was how no one was suspecting that he did it. How dare they. He pulled out his cell phone (which was so against the rules) and started to text his boyfriend Kurt.

B- _guess what, I stole Wes' gavel!_

K- _what! Why?_

B- _because I'm a bad boy lol ;)_

K- _Sorry babe but you're as much of a bad boy as I have sexual knowledge_

B- _ok fine, that's why I did it, all the Warblers think I cant be bad so I want to prove them wrong_

Blaine looked up and the Warblers were still having a heated argument. He was creating a class disturbance as well. Oh this was just getting better, and better.

K- _well hun tell me how that works for you, Mr. Shue's starting to talk about Journey and I need to make my presence known. Have a good day ttyl :)_

B- _ok bye Kurt ttyl ;)_

"I cant work like this! Rehearsal is canceled! And if I had my gavel I would be hitting it against the table but, I don't so LEAVE!"

Everyone left including Blaine who walked out with a big grin. He didn't want to rehearse anyways because seriously they were performing at a nursing home would they really notice if they stepped left instead of right? He also was happy that he was getting extra time to plan out is next move.

The next day Blaine rushed to practice. He wanted to be the first one there so he could get a front row seat to his epic plan. Wes walked in looking extra grumpy, as the last of the group came in the meeting started. Wes looked around the group looking for a guilty face when none appeared he started the meeting.

"Ok so since my gavel has yet to appear it is now considered stolen!"

Blaine started to worry, could he actually get in trouble? Would Wes turn him in? Luckily he was ending his bad deed after didn't go off very well since Blaine couldn't pay attention, he even stayed off the furniture.

"I cant do this whole bad boy thing, how can people do this?" he thought

When rehearsal let out all the Warblers left but the council. As they gathered their things they noticed a small box with a bow on top sitting on one of the sofas. Wes walked over and picked it up. Attached to the box was a card which read:

_" To: Wes Love: Blaine, Who says I cant be bad...bitch?"_

Inside the box was his gavel which had been bedazzled.

It also had a card attached to it:

_"P.S- Kurt wanted to be bad too"_


End file.
